Biometric recognition technology may be defined to mean to identify individual identity using human physiological features or behavioral features. In current information age, how to accurately identify the identity of a person and protect information security has become a crucial social issue that must be addressed. Traditional identity authentication may easily be forged and lost, and thus be more and more difficult to meet social requirements. Currently, the most safe and convenient solution may be the biometric recognition technology, which may be simple and rapid. Further, identity authentication using the biometric recognition technology may be very safe, reliable, and accurate.
Currently, the biometric recognition technology may mainly include human face recognition, fingerprint recognition, and iris recognition, etc. Taking the face recognition as an example, currently there are a variety of authentication services based on the face recognition. For example, an attendance checking service based on hardware like an attendance checking device, in which a human face may be collected and matched locally, and functions of face attendance checking and access control may be achieved, e.g., a face attendance checking device of some companies. Another example may be a login service based on a computer and a mobile terminal, such as face-verification boot of some notebooks, and face-verification unlock of some smart phones.